Crossing Boundaries Breaking Hearts
by HannaDee1616
Summary: Chloes powers are back, and stronger than ever. She's determined to go on missions with the Justice League, but she didnt know that she was going to fall in love with her cousins ex, Oliver Queen, in the process. Question is, will her feelings be returned
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is the first part of a collection of stories that I am dedicating to my best friend Andrea Mata. It's the first part of a collection of all my favorite SMALLVILLE couples, but do not friggin bite my head off if there are like three different couples with Chloe in them cuz I just couldn't figure out who she should truly go with. And also, Lois is not in any of the stories and that was not an accident. ITS CUZ I HATE HER. So yeah enjoy. The first couple I'm writing about is Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan. ENJOY.**

I walked into the apartment of Oliver Queen, determined to get what I want. I wasn't surprised when I found the whole Justice League huddled in a circle in the middle of Ollie's living room, animatedly talking about something that probably has nothing to do with the Team.

"Hey Chloelicious." Bart greeted. "How are you doing?" He asked, and I immediately cursed him for it because of all the sympathetic looks I was getting. To be honest, I wasn't even slightly heartbroken over the fact that Jimmy and I divorced. I was more upset with the fact that I was 23 and already a divorcee. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love Jimmy, but I wasn't truly IN LOVE with him.

"Pretty good, actually." I answered honestly as I sat down in my usual spot on the couch next to Oliver. "I have some news for you guys." Four sets of eyes met mine.

"What happened?" Ollie asked, weird expression on his face. It was like a mixture of fear, sadness, and curiosity.

"Oh, no. its nothing like that. It's actually good news for a change."

"Oh. Well then lets hear it." Victor encouraged.

"Well," I started, taking in a big gulp of air. I had pictured this easier, and I wasn't even at the hard part yet. "I got my powers back, and they've sort of…enhanced. By a lot." Murmers of congratulations went around the room, but everyone's face was taken over by confusion. A.C. was the first to speak.

"Wait, how did you get your powers back? I thought you said they were gone permanently."

"Yeah and what exactly do you mean, they enhanced?" Oliver added.

"Well, a couple months ago in the Isis foundation I came across a meteor infected girl who had the ability to revive or strengthen other people's powers. I couldn't help but wonder if she could get mine back, so I had her try it and next thing I know I'm healing people again. But my powers were different this time. Better, even. Now, when I heal people, I don't take on their injury for such a long time, it only lasts about a minute. Which is great don't get me wrong, I don't want to wake up in a morgue ever again," I said, referring to my first time healing, "But I also discovered that I could do something completely new." I giggled at the looks of concentration on all of their faces as they processed what I had just said. This time, Oliver spoke.

"Well what is this new ability?" he asked slowly.

"Well its kind of hard to describe, so I'll just show you." And with that I put my hand out in the air, palm up, and summoned my power from my body. An orb of white light was forming in my hand and I quickly closed my eyes and pictured it flying in front of Bart's face and then quickly dashing away to knock over the lamp behind me. I opened my eyes and the orb did exactly as I had pictures, flying in front of a very amused yet slightly scared Bart but then quickly buzzing past my ear and knocking over the lamp behind me. "And that's not all I can do with it," I said, ignoring their agape mouths and wide eyes, "I can also make protective shields with it and everything I've tried so far has bounced off of it." I laughed at their faces. A.C. was staring at the lamp that I had knocked over in wonderment, Bart was touching his face where the orb had just been, Victor was stroking his chin with his eyebrows scrunched, and Ollie still had his mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

"Babe, that was fucking amazing!" Bart said in awe. I scrunched my nose at the name he used to address me but with Bart, I was used to it by now. It was actually kind of flattering.

"Chlo, you got mad skills." A.C. added, smiling hugely.

"I agree," Victor said, "But why are you telling us this now? Why not earlier when it happened?" Great. I was back to being nervous now. I still was determined to get what I want, but this was the hard part, and I knew that Ollie would not go for it easily.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I want to do field work with the team." Oliver groaned

"How did I know that this was heading in that direction? Sidekick, I told you before, its too dangerous."

"But that was BEFORE I had the kick ass powers! And besides, I could still hack into mainframes and such if I went with you. I just want to be of more use, you know? Not stuck behind a computer during missions."

"She WOULD be a major asset to the team." A.C. chided in.

"Yeah, man, I know I've said this before, but Chloe's got it going on!" Bart said merrily, superspeeding to my other side that wasn't occupied by Oliver. I laughed as he put his arm around me flirtatiously.

"I vote her in." Victor said simply.

"So that's it then? Youre all in this against me? Do any of you care if she gets hurt or not?" Oliver said angrily, getting up from the couch and pacing around the living room.

"I can defend myself perfectly fine. I could when I was doing missions with Clark and that was when I was human." I piped up. When he didn't budge, I switched tactics. "Please, Ollie. I'll do anything." He stared at me for about two minutes in complete silence, before grudgingly saying:

"Its going to take a lot of training. Probably a months worth. No slacking off, Sidekick." I shrieked and got up off the couch, leaping into his arms, much to the teams surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You wont regret this, Ollie, I promise" He was tense for a moment but soon loosened up, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Anything for you, sidekick. You can stay in the guest room, you got your first day of training tomorrow." I nodded and ran off to the guest room, where I had some clothes waiting for me. Ever since I was Watchtower, I'd been coming over here late at night to research or hack into files, so I just leave some clothes here so I don't have to pack ahead of time. Before I closed the door, I heard A.C.'s deep voice.

"Dude, you're so into her." I gasped, waiting for Ollie's reaction.

"Shut up, A.C."

**Ok so that was the first chapter, next chapter Chloe's going to start her training. Click the magical green button down there plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, goodness. I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!! I ve just been so busy lately, you know? Well thank y'all for reviewing and you should be happy during the next to weeks cuz im getting a new laptop AND im on break so I can update all the time!! Ok well anyway heres chapter 2!! Ollie and Chloe train…**

I arrived at Ollie's personal gym five minutes early, so I took some time to marvel at the size of the equipment filled room. There was about every piece of exercise equipment that I could think of in the room, along with several others I've never even seen before. In the center of the room was a large black mat, probably for sparring. There was a stand with towels on one side of the mat, with a small fridge underneath that was stocked with water bottles.

"You like the gym, Sidekick?" I heard a teasing voice ask. I jumped and turned around to find myself face to face with the infamous smirk of Oliver Queen. "Nice outfit, by the way." I blushed and smacked him on the arm. I was wearing my black workout shorts and my bright pink sports bra.

"Oh, don't be a pervert, Queen. Besides, I could say the same about you." I said, wearing a smirk of my own. Oliver was wearing a pair of green track pants with a black tank.

"Well, now I'm offended. Maybe I should just rethink this whole 'going out on missions' thing…" He said, acting affronted. I gasped.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." I pleaded. "So.. what are we doing first?" A look of concentration came over Ollie's face for a moment before he spoke.

"First we'll spar, and then we'll work on your upper body strength. And that's just for today." He said.

"Ok well then lets get to it." I said, walking over to the center of the sparring mat, knowing something that he didn't know. Having Lois as an older cousin, I didn't make it through a day with her in town before she started to teach me the basics of self defense. I was nowhere near the Team's league, but I could still hold my own in a fight. Oliver followed me to the center of the mat and got into the basic fighting stance. I got into my stance as well, with my fists slightly uneven in front of me and my feet shoulder length apart.

"I see you already know your stance." Oliver said, slightly shocked. I chuckled.

"Ollie, Lois is my cousin. Do you really think she let me get by without teaching me SOMETHING about self defense?"

"Well, I figured as much, but the question is: how much did she teach you?" He questioned.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, huh?" I teased.

"Sidekick, you know I don't like waiting." He said, and with that he swung his hand now covered with a boxing glove towards my gut, but I dodged out of the way just in time, so he ended up punching the air where I stood only seconds before. He growled in frustration, and I couldn't help but feel my stomach tighten at the noise.

_I don't like Ollie, do I?_

I dodged to the side as he swung another fist at me, but then aimed a hit towards his side, making sure it wasn't hard enough to actually hurt him. When my fist hit his side, he didn't even flinch.

Instead, he commented: "Chloe, you can't be afraid to hurt who you're fighting. It completely misses the point of the fight."

"Ok, you want me to hit you hard then?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Well, the point is to bring me down, so yes, hit me hard." He said, chuckling a bit. That just made me even more pissed. I was trying not to hurt him, so shouldn't he be thanking me? I circled him and hit him in his other side, hard.

"Ow! I didn't say purposely bruise me!" He hissed, clutching his side.

"Well you said to hit you hard." I said, laughing hard now. Almost two minutes later I was still gasping for breath, when I felt weight on me and my body hit the ground. I gasped in surprise.

"OLLIE! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, even though I couldn't help giggling a little.

"Well, I decided that we're not sparring fair anymore, since you didn't tell me that you could hit that hard." He said matter-of-factly.

"So you tackled me??!" I shrieked.

"Of course." He smiled. It was then that I noticed how close we really were. His face was literally inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. He was resting all of his weight on his elbows so that I would feel none of it. I could have sworn that our faces were moving closer together when I heard the door swing open.

"Oliver! AC said that you were in here with somebody and we have to tal—oh god!" I gasped at the farmiliar voice.

"Lois, its not what it looks like." Oliver said, getting off of me and rushing towards her.

"Yeah, Lois- it really isn't." I said going towards her.

"Are you joking? This is great! You guys make such a cute couple. I gotta go tell Clark!"

"No! Lois, we aren't together." I insisted. She just smiled deviously.

"Sure, cuz. I'll see you later." She said to me as she got out her phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Clark? You will not believe what I just found…" she started to say as she walked out the door. I groaned along with Oliver as we went back to the mat.

"So…we're dead." He said after a while.

"Basically." I said, exasperated.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I know that in my first little authors comment I said that I wouldn't be putting Lois into my story, but I felt like showing just how annoying she really is. This chapter is just sort of a TRAINING: CONTINUED type of thing so yeah.**

Training continued for about two more months. I never thought I'd really say this, but I'm buff. No joke. I mean, I'm not like, Arnold Schwarzenegger buff, but my arms have developed wiry muscles and my core is a lot more defined. I've sparred with everyone on the team, and beaten every one of them at least four times. (Minus Bart, who can't ever seem to stop feeling me up and actually focus on the fight.) Dinah has kind of taken to being my personal sparring partner. It was a little less awkward to fight with another woman rather than the guys, whom I normally end up crushed underneath.

I walked into the gym for our last day of training. Instead of finding the usual set of boxing gloves and a water bottle on the sparring mat, I found a white clothing box with a red bow wrapped around it. I traipsed out into the middle of the mat and picked up the box. It was heavy, and that was exactly what scared me. Ollie has been spending WAY too much money on me lately. He even bought me a new cell phone. Honestly! What does that even have to do with the team?!

"Aren't you going to open it?" I heard Ollie's voice ask. I turned around, accustom to his attempts at scaring me. He was leaning against the doorframe of the gym, not in his usual workout attire but a pair of **very** well fitted dark jeans and a black button up shirt.

"It's not some sort of ten thousand dollar laptop or something, is it? Because, I swear Oliver, if you spend a cent more on me, I'm going to kick your ass." I threatened, taking a few steps closer to him. I'm not going to lie, I sort of enjoyed the things Oliver bought me, but it was just way too much money spent. He just chuckled, as if my threat was merely a joke.

"Actually, this one is about the team. Money well spent too, if you ask me." He said with a devious smirk on his face. A smirk that I have learned to love and fear at the same time.

"Could this possibly have to do with the random questions you've been asking me lately?" I quizzed, trying to find out more about this gift without facing my fears and opening it.

*Flashback*

"_Chloe?" Oliver asked. I looked up from the Luthor Corp files we were studying to look him in the eye._

"_Yes?" I said, raising my brow at his too-casual appearance._

"_What might be your two favorite colors?" He asked me with nonchalance._

"_My two favorite colors?" I repeated skeptically. He merely nodded, looking down into the files once more. "May I ask why?" _

"_Just feel like we should get to know each other better, don't you?" Now I was just down-right suspicious. Ollie and I had been working together for almost three years now. _

"_Sure, I guess. Umm, I don't know, pink and purple?" I said slowly, trying to figure this out. Why was Oliver asking me this?_

* * *

"_So, Ollie, have you heard what Lois is spreading around lately?" I asked Oliver. It was about two days after the incident in the gym with Lois, and she'd spread some VERY embarrassing rumors. Not to mention they made things very awkward for me and Bart, who seemed to trust Lois more than me and Ollie._

"_Of course. I think she's just trying to be a pain, don't you?" he joked, surfing the web on his computer. The smile slowly left his face. "This, however, could pose more of a problem."_

"_What is it?" I said, rushing over behind him to look at the desktop. I gasped at what I saw. "Blonde Millionaire Back in THE Buisness" I muttered the headline under my breath. "No. Way."_

"_Way." Ollie said, his jaw practically on the floor. "Chloe Sullivan, ex-reporter of the Daily Planet and a 22 year old blonde beauty, has appeared to be Oliver Queens new love interest. Ironically, Sullivan's cousin, Lois Lane, has been known to have dated Queen in the past." Oh they did not go there._

"_How could Lois do this?" I asked, shocked. "I mean, she's my family and I love her, but this is low."_

"_You know, this does explain the abnormally large paparazzi gathering on the way to get coffee this morning. They were asking me the stupidest questions. 'Oliver, what's your favorite type of car?' 'Oliver, where do you buy your groceries?' 'Mr. Queen, if you were a superhero, what would you wear?'" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this one. He smiled. "Yeah, I got a kick out of that one. So, Ms. Sullivan, if you were a superhero, what would you wear?" He asked me with a playful glint in his eye._

"_Well, I've always thought catsuits were pretty cool." I mused, giggling a bit. "But I never understood how Catwoman could wear those high heeled boots." Oliver chuckled at my small oratory._

"_Very interesting, Watchtower." He said playfully, then turned back to the computer._

_*_End of Flashback*

"Just open it already, Sidekick." He teased, feigning annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I'm opening it." I said in defeat. I pulled the red bow off of the rather large box and pulled off the lid. Inside was something that I really should have expected. I pulled out a deep purple, leather catsuit with a halter neck and flat knee-high boots. It was exactly my size, boots included, and was trimmed in hot pink. Also, in the bottom of the box, was a matching jacket with a hood.

"I couldn't decide if you were a mask kind of girl or what. I guess I should have tried to fit that question in too." He said rather shyly for a person of his confidence.

"Oliver…it's perfect." I said, feeling foolish for having to bite back tears. Every single detail of the suit was just…amazing.

"That's not all though. I figured, you're going to need something to ride on by your first minute, unless you plan on riding with me or one of the guys." He started.

"Ollie, you're not saying…" I gasped, stepping up so I was right in front of him.

"Come on, Sidekick, let's go pick out a motorcycle." All I can say is..Oh. My. God.

"Ollie, I have a motorcycle and it runs just fine." I defended my baby. I loved that thing with my life.

"Chloe, you wont be able to keep up with us on that thing. Besides, what is it now? 10 years old?" he joked, but I could tell he was serious about getting a new one. It was in his eyes.

"Haha, very funny." I said, not finding the situation funny at all. "Seriously Ollie, I don't need a new moto--"

"Chloe." He warned. "Lets go." I could tell there was no negotiating with him.

"When is my first mission anyway?" I asked as we walked to his car in the private parking garage.

"Tonight."

Oh God.


	4. Chapter 4

It's official. I am SO freaking glad I went with Ollie to get a motorcycle. Of course, I would never admit that to him, but on the inside I was screaming with glee. I had gotten a sleek Silver Suzuki that I could barely climb on because it was so big. But, believe me, it was fast. Most people pin me as the "shy and timid" type, and Lois as the "outgoing Daredevil" type. Uh-uh. I'm not as shy as people seem to think, and that motorcycle really makes me feel crazy. When I drove it home, the wind was whipping in my face and I could barely feel myself think over the roar of the engine. I also had a purple helmet to match my brand new super-hero getup.

I parked in the Queen Industries garage that held Oliver's cars (yeah, all twenty of them), and the team's bikes. Ollie pulled up next to me not a second after, pulling off his helmet just to reveal an ear-to-ear grin.

"That was probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He said in awe, eyeing me. Ok, I was sure I was blushing by now. I wasn't sure about my feelings for Oliver. All I knew was that whenever he was around I felt really happy. Oh, and he's a super hot millionaire.

"What? The motorcycle, or me riding it?" I teased, sending him a wink.

"Probably both." He admitted with a smirk. I felt more blood rising up to my cheeks, but I tried not to give it away with my expression.

"I thought you'd be mad. You were totally eating my dust." I said with a grin. Oliver had been on my tail the whole ride home, taking the lead just once or twice before falling back again. "Suzie's just too fast for you." I added.

"Suzie?" He chuckled. I blushed.

"Yeah, I kind of named her that." God, it's not that weird! People name their cars and stuff all the time!

"Yeah, okay, Sidekick." He laughed as he entered the elevator with me close on his tail. I sighed in exasperation.

"You really have to stop calling me that. I refuse to be named 'Sidekick'. I mean, come on, how lame can you get?" I whined. "I want to be named something cool."

"I thought your name was Watchtower?" He said playfully, but I could see a hurt look in his eye. He liked calling me Sidekick/Watchtower, and he didn't want that to change. I guess I could understand that. I kind of hate to get rid of the name, it feels like a part of me.

"But I'm not exactly a Watchtower anymore, am I?" I reasoned.

"Well, a Tower, not so much. Maybe we should call you Short-Stack." He laughed, placing his hand on my head. Okay, so I was pretty short. The top of my head was just below Oliver's shoulder, and HE wasn't even the tallest on the team. (Undeniably A.C. Bart's the shortest after me.) I chuckled sarcastically. "But you do watch over us. I think Dinah's kind of jealous because you play Den Mother so much better than she does. Don't tell her I said that though." He said. I was touched.

"Aw, Oliver, that's so sweet." I cooed, punching him in the shoulder. We stepped out of the elevator to the penthouse level, opening Ollie's door and walking inside. I had been living in the guest room of Ollie's apartment most of this past month. I only went back to Smallville to get more clothes and my toothbrush and such. I liked living here. It felt like my home away from home. Not to mention that if there was any trouble, I was right in the center of it. Just where I liked to be.

"Anytime, Watchtower." He said sheepishly. "Besides, Dinah has a bit of a fierce look to her. We could probably use you to seduce guards then beat them up." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because that's every woman's dream." I said with biting sarcasm. "People would never be scared of me… I'm a five foot four blonde who looks like she would freak out if she broke a nail, much less some criminal's nose." Oh God. I let it slip. My worst insecurity. Oliver looked at me questioningly.

"Chloe, are you all right?" He asked. He only called me Chloe when he was being serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ollie." I sighed, plopping myself down on the couch.

"Chloe." He warned, sitting next to me.

"I said I'm fine, Oliver." I snapped. I saw him flinch, and immediately regretted it. "God, I'm sorry." I apologized, looking him in his deep coffee colored eyes.

"Chloe, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked, looking straight back at me. I could tell that he was asking for himself as well, not just me.

"Yeah, I know Ollie. Honestly, I trust you with my life." I told him seriously, scooching a little closer to him so that our thighs were almost touching.

"Well then what's wrong?" He asked, putting his arm around me. Inwardly, I relished the feeling of his body heat on me. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I just feel like I don't fit in. All of the other team members can be taken seriously. I mean, I don't doubt my powers and what I can do, but everyone else will." I confessed.

"Chloe, you're right. You don't fit in. And that's a good thing. We don't want someone who is exactly like us. We like you for who you are. So what, maybe people you attack doubt you. But if I were you, that's what I'd live for. Proving them wrong." He said, squeezing his arm a little tighter around me. I looked up into his eyes.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks, Ollie." I whispered. We just stared at each other for a moment, lost in our thoughts. My eyes kept drifting to his lips.

_Woah, there, Chloe. Get a hold on yourself. _

His face started moving slowly towards mine. My breath hitched in my throat. Should I let this happen? How do I even feel about Oliver? His face came even closer, and I felt myself coming in as well. His warm, minty smelling breath hit my face. That's when I lost it. I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips against his. His lips started moving harmoniously with mine, his toungue asking for entrance. I granted gladly, opening up my mouth to him. A whimper escaped my throat, and Oliver moaned in return. We fought a battle for dominance as I wrapped my arm around his neck. His hands found their way to my waist, gripping rather tightly and moving slightly down as the kiss went on. We broke apart, gasping for breath. I saw a smirk beginning to form on his face, and I could fell my mouth forming a grin.

It was then that I decided that Oliver Queen may be the best kisser in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok guys let's suit up!" Bart yelled as he super-sped through the door. Oliver and I jumped apart, sliding to different ends of the couch. All we could do now was hope that Bart hadn't seen anything. "Well, hello there, Chloelicious." Bart said flirtatiously, squeezing himself between me and Ollie on the couch. "Oh, hey man." He added. I sent Oliver a frantic glance.

"Nice to see you care, Bart." He said, winking at me to go along with it.

"Ollie, its not his fault that he can't resist my looks." I teased, punching Bart in the side as I did so.

"Yeah, Ollie, it's not my fault." Bart said, pouting. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I guess your off the hook for now. However, we have a 33.1 site to destroy, so let's get moving!" He jumped up onto his feet enthusiastically, heading for his closet. (A/N: LOL…you know his closet with the doors that open that he keeps all of his equipment in?) "You're late." He added quickly, not even turning around as Victor, A.C., and Dinah crept through the door, trying not to catch Ollie's attention.

I tried to ignore it as my heart lodged in my throat. I told myself that I was ready, which I knew was true. I had personally developed my powers to their full ability, since that wasn't really Oliver's expertise, and trained so hard that I could kick some serious ass. So why was I worried? Probably because I'm going to screw up and fail the team, I told myself. The couch was now practically abandoned apart from me. I slowly rose and headed for my room. Oliver had had my outfit installed into my very own secret closet. He just forgot to tell me how to open it. I walked over to the double doors and opened them, quickly pushing aside all of my day to day clothing only to find a blank wall.

I ran my hand along the seams of the closet until I found a small latch at the center top. I pulled it down and nearly gasped as the walls started moving into themselves, opening up into a larger room that I could walk into. I moved in and found my catsuit, which I donned immediately. The bottom half of the suit clung to my body, bringing out all of my natural curves. The top was almost too low-cut, and I'm sure that I had Oliver to thank for that. I secured the halter top around my neck and zipped up the side of the suit. Everything seemed to be fitting perfectly. I hastily unzipped my boots and slipped them on, re-zipping them both at once. Next came the gloves and jacket. I pulled on the gloves quickly, securing the straps around the wrists. I sighed. It was almost time. Deep inside, I knew that I was ready. But that didn't mean that I wasn't scared.

"Watchtower, you coming?" I heard A.C.'s voice ask.

"Yeah, be there in a sec!" I yelled back. I pulled my hair into a slick ponytail (which I could do a lot easier now that my hair had grown out to a shoulder-length) and clipped back my bangs. I grabbed the jacket and headed through the door in my closet, clicking the "close" button on the way out. I headed to the living room and saw all of the team minus Dinah.

"DAMN! Chlo, you are lookin' fine!" Bart practically yelled, his jaw practically on the floor. A.C. and Victor had the nerve to whistle, and Ollie hadn't said a word. His face was almost blank apart from the heavy smirk on his face. I was already blushing, but then Bart had to super speed to my side and put his arm around me. "You know, you take a lot less time than Dinah to get ready." He said in what he must have thought was a seductive voice. Not so much.

"HEY! I HAVE A MASK TO PAINT ON!" I heard Dinah yell from her room. I snickered as Bart flinched. He was definitely in for it. That's when I got an idea.

"You know Bart, it just takes….practice." I said the last word lower, slower, and sexier. I nearly regretted it when I saw the confused and hurt look on Oliver's face, but I knew he would laugh and thank me later.

"Yeah...p-practice…practice is uh-good." He stuttered, obviously trying to keep his cool. A.C and Victor now had their mouths wide open, glancing between me, Oliver, and Bart. I don't blame the poor guys for being confused. They just couldn't keep up.

"You wanna know what else I've…practiced?" I asked, leaning closer. Ollie was definitely hurt now.

'_Please Lord, let him stay in here long enough to see it's a joke!'_

Bart gulped. "Wh-what?" I smirked. I started to call my powers from my body, my hands started to glow white.

"This." I summoned a shield and pushed Bart upwards, gently of course, until he was floating above all of us in the room. A.C. exploded into laughter, Victor shook his head but had a slow smile on his face, and Oliver looked relieved at first, but then began to chuckle. It was then that Dinah walked in, mask and all.

"Did I miss something?" She asked slowly, smirking at Bart.

"Oh yeah, you did. Chloe here is being a bit…difficult." Bart huffed from his place. I slowly set him down. "You won this round, Chlo, but I will be victorious!" He said dramatically. I inwardly sighed. I was hoping that my little prank wouldn't actually hurt Bart's feelings. Outwardly, of course, I just chuckled. I reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Maybe in your dreams, Bart. Next time, don't hit on me, or I'll fling you across the room." I smirked.

"As if you could. Bring it, Licious, bring it." I laughed as he got into his fighting position. I did the same and threw a fake punch at him. He grabbed me and put me in a headlock, so I sent a glowing orb straight for his face, but stopped it before it actually hit him. Those things could HURT, believe me. He jumped back, and I escaped his hold. That's when I used my secret weapon. I reached forward and began to tickle his sides. Bart squirmed and laughed as I taunted him.

"Who's the winner, Bart, who's the winner?"

"As entertaining as this is to watch, we have a 33.1 site to visit!" Oliver said between chuckles.

"Come on, dude! One more minute. This is too good." A.C. gasped. Victor was laughing just as hard.

"Nope. Now. Guys, go start up your bikes. I'll be down in a sec. We all know the plan, correct?" Five heads nodded. I saw him make eye contact as he stated that he would be down in a moment. I guess that meant that he wanted me to stay behind as well. The guys all headed out of the door. I waited until the whole team was on the elevator and out of sight before I approached Oliver. Once I got within his reach, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, causing me to gasp and fall against his chest. My stomach tightened and I found it hard to breathe. Oliver had a huge affect on me.

"Why would you do that to me, Tower?" He joked. I laughed and pushed my body into his even farther. He moaned at the contact.

"Well, you said you might need me to seduce guards. So, Mr. Queen, how was my seducing?" I teased as I kissed my way up his neck. He groaned, gripping my hips even tighter.

"Very…convincing. Love the outfit, by the way." He smirked. I ran my hands up and down his bare, muscular, tanned arms. His superhero getup was way to sexy on him for his own good. I doubted that I could compare.

"Well you should…you picked it. Now the team's probably waiting on us, so do I get a good luck kiss or what?" I asked shyly, looking up at him. His eyes were glazed over with lust.

"You don't need it. You're going to do great. Besides, I want to save that for later when we have a little more time." He said huskily. I shivered. Does he KNOW that he's doing this to me? He traded his hold on my hips for an arm around my waist and led us towards the elevator. We stepped inside and Ollie clicked the garage button. When we reached the correct level I was about to step out of the elevator but Oliver pulled me back.

"Sidekick, look inside the pocket of your jacket before we get to our destination. Its important." He actually looked serious. I nodded, fear overtaking me too much to speak, and headed for my bike. I slipped on the jacket and felt inside the pocket. Something plastic and thin was inside. I pulled the object out and noted that it was a pair of very dark sunglasses. Smirking, I pushed the sunglasses back into the deep pocket of my jacket and pulled my helmet down onto my head. Sliding down the dark visor, I thought:

_This is going to be one hell of a ride._

*One Motorcycle Ride Later*

Pulling up into our rendezvous- an abandoned alley- I turned Suzie's engine off and pulled off my helmet, placing it on the seat of my bike. Then, I took out my sunglasses again and slid them on. Surprisingly, I could see perfectly. Once every one was at the rendezvous, we all huddled. Oliver did another check over on the plan.

"Okay so the teams are Cyborg and Watchtower, Aquaman and Black Canary, and Impulse and myself, correct?" We all nodded. "We'll all start out together, Cyborg, you take out the perimeter security and then you and Watchtower will proceed to the main computers. There's bound to be tons of guards, so be extra careful." He made eye contact with me on this part of his speech. "Aquaman and Black Canary, you search for anyone that might need saving, and keep an eye out for something that we didn't know about. Impulse and I will search for any signs of the main target and set the charges. We have exactly thirty minutes before all of the charges will be set. Does everyone have their earpiece?" Once again, we all nodded. "As soon as I give my mark, meet at the perimeter and once everyone is out, head home."

"Arrow, Watchtower gets to follow tradition, correct?" Bart asked with a chuckle as we headed toward the perimeter. He frowned and nodded. Whatever this 'tradition' was, Ollie was worried about it. Now I was confused.

"What tradition?" I asked. We were nearly there by now.

"Why, my dear Watchtower, you get to take out the first set of guards." Bart told me energetically. I laughed. That's what this was all about.

"Fun." I said sarcastically. "So should I go for just knocking them out, or a 'paralyzed for a year' type of thing?" I joked. The team laughed. Okay, so I was excited. I knew something that they didn't. Sure, they didn't know because I hated telling people, but I spent 7 years doing Metropolis Gymnastics. I had to quit when we moved to Smallville because their wasn't any good gymnastic courses. I thought I might bring out a few flips, nothing too fancy. I had always kept up with what I had already learned. Finally, bringing me out of my train of thought, we reached the perimeter. It was nothing special….something like a hospital parking lot. There was a security stand at the gate that wasn't occupied, but there were three dark guards standing beside it. Past that I could see the panel that held the wires for the perimeter security cameras and whatnot. I silently pointed this out to Victor, who searched for what I was referring too and then nodded to say that he understood.

"You first, Tower. Good luck." Oliver told me, secretly giving my hand a squeeze with his. The team patted me on the back before I proceeded to approach the guard stand in the shadows. Once I got close enough to see, I could tell that all three guards were armed, and that they were in a sort of circle, talking.

_Wow, really professional, guys. _I scoffed in my head. I could tell that after I attacked one, the other two would immediately notice because of the way they were standing, so I decided to attack the one who's back was facing me first, then take out the other two with my power. It had to be quick.

Getting as close as I could without coming out of the darkness, I dropped and kicked the man's legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. The other two guards gasped in surprise, while the other was already trying to get back up. I summoned a shield from my body and pushed it outward from myself. The guards flung across the driveway and hit the fence on the opposite side of me before crumpling to the ground, unconscious. The other guard, however was up and behind me now. I turned and looked him directly in the eyes. His hand was reaching for his gun, so I drew back my fist and hit him square in the jaw, hissed in pain and made to grab me, but I was too fast for him. I took an elbow to his gut. He doubled over in pain, his gun forgotten, and I made my final move, hitting his jaw again from an upward angle. He fell to the ground and groaned for a moment before falling silent. I reached down and snapped off his security badge. Turning towards the darkness, where I knew the team was, I spoke into my earpiece.

"This is Watchtower, perimeter wide open."

"Good work, Tower. Cyborg proceeding to assist with perimeter security." Ollie filled in. Keeping in mind that the cameras weren't taken out yet, I kept behind the security stand. Hopefully whoever was sitting behind that security desk in there missed it when two guards randomly flew into a fence. Soon enough, Victor was behind me. We slowly crept in the shadows towards the security panel against the wall. Once we got there, I kept watch for more guards while Victor ripped the cover off of the panel and did his work.

"Perimeter security deactivated." Victor updated into his earpiece. "Watchtower and Cyborg proceeding to main database. Good luck."

"Ok team, thirty minutes starts now." Oliver informed.

"Let's go, Tower." Victor said. We headed into the back entrance, opening the door with the badge I took. Once we got inside, a maze of dull gray hallways was found. We both immediately took the next right, knowing the schematics by heart.


End file.
